Nothing Except Everything
by existence555
Summary: There is nothing between Neji and Tenten. That's for sure. At least that's what they think. Wait, is there something? No, that's ridiculous. Oneshot!


**A/N: This is pure fluff. I'm sorry if there's OOCness. Review!!**

The girls were at the bar for their weekly break from missions, training, and life.

"So Tenten, what's the deal with you and Neji?" Ino asked suggestively.

"Yeah, you can tell us," Sakura winked.

"You mean she _has_ to tell us," Temari grinned, nudging the brown haired girl.

Tenten looked at all of her friends, trying to stifle her laughter.

"We're just friends," Tenten told them.

Ino stared at her, the disbelief clear in her expression.

"If you don't want him, I'll take him," she offered. "He is _hot._ Have you looked at him?"

Tenten started to get a little flustered. Neji _was _easy on the eyes, but she hadn't known that other girls had noticed that.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sakura drawled. "You and _Sai_ are getting serious, aren't you Ino-pig?"

"_Sai _is not nearly as gorgeous as Neji," Temari snorted. "Have you looked at the guy? What he needs is a good tan."

Sakura raised her glass in agreement as Tenten burst into laughter. As long as the spotlight was off her and Neji, it was cool.

"Well I wouldn't mind trading up," Ino joked. "Especially not when it's someone as _gorgeous_ as Neji."

"Will you stop calling him _gorgeous_?" Tenten rolled her eyes. "He's human, just like the rest of us."

"Aw, is Tenten getting a little jealous?" Sakura giggled. "Just because he's _gorgeous_ doesn't mean we want him."

"I am NOT jealous," Tenten fumed. "I just don't think he's _gorgeous_ or _hot_ or _godlike _or _insanely perfect_ or whatever else_._"

Temari quirked an eyebrow. Ino shook her head. Sakura gave her a pitying look.

"We didn't mention any of those last ones," Temari informed her. "That was all you."

"You know what?" Tenten threw her hands up. "I don't want to talk about this. There is nothing between Neji and me, and there never will be. Okay?"

The infuriated girl got up to leave.

"You know you're meant to be!" Ino called.

"You think he's _gorgeous_," Sakura yelled.

"Tenten is in love!" Temari shouted.

Tenten threw them one last glare before walking out of the door, ignoring all their teasing.

The air was brisk and Tenten shivered slightly as she began her long walk home. She didn't have any feelings for Neji. And even if she did, which she didn't, it's not like he would return them. And even if he did return them, she was sure it wouldn't work out. But this was all pointless, because she didn't like Neji that way. They were friends, good friends. That's just what they were, and that was all they would ever be. Obviously.

"Hi Tenten," a voice called from behind her.

She whirled around to find an impassive Hyuga Neji.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed. "You surprised me."

Now that he was standing there with her, she took him in again, noticing that the girls were totally right. He was hot (not that it mattered to her). A rosy color filled her cheeks as she gawked at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. "You're turning red. It's rather cold out tonight Tenten, you should be getting home."

"Y-yeah," Tenten stuttered. "I'll be going then. Bye Neji!"

She turned to go home, but he grabbed her arm, making her blush even harder.

"You must have a fever," Neji told her. "I'll walk you home."

"No, I'll be fine," Tenten attempted to shrug, but it turned into a shiver.

"You live alone," he said drily. "There's no way you'll be okay. Come on, I'll walk you home."

He took off his jacket and gently draped it over her shoulders. She was about to object, but he had already looked away from her. He was obviously just doing it so she wouldn't get more "sick".

They quietly walked most of the way, sometimes breaking the silence to warn the other about ice or something else on the ground.

"So why did you leave without the girls?" Neji inquired in an attempt to make conversation.

"Oh they were being annoying," Tenten answered casually.

"About what?" Neji queried.

"Oh just stuff," she muttered. "Like you. And you and me. And us."

"Us?" Neji put on a confused look.

Tenten sighed. This was going to be extremely awkward, but since they were just friends, they'd get past it soon enough.

"Yeah they think there's an us," she chuckled, though she thought it sounded totally fake.

"That's interesting," Neji raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

Was it really so ridiculous to her that they could be together? Neji wouldn't allow her to see him lament that, but why was it that the girl didn't realize simple things like this?

"Interesting?" Tenten let out a nervous giggle. "What kind of interesting?"

"Well just interesting," Neji shrugged. "There could be an us…"

"But there isn't," Tenten finished quickly. "Yeah, we all know that."

They were getting dangerously close now and Neji's arm was itching to extend itself around her.

"Why not?" Neji wondered out loud. "Why isn't there an us?"

"Because we don't think of each other that way," Tenten responded.

"Are you sure about that?" Neji dared to ask.

"Neji let's just stop," Tenten sighed. "What kind of a freakish conversation is this?"

He looked at her seriously, taking her hand into hers.

"This is a perfectly natural conversation," Neji smiled.

"Then why are you holding my hand?" Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Because it's natural," he said simply.

Tenten finally met his gaze and was almost blinded by the intensity flooding from his eyes.

"Neji you are acting really weird," she informed him.

"And you aren't acting nearly weird enough," he retorted, enjoying the way her fingers had become entangled in his own.

They had reached her apartment now and it had started snowing so hard that Tenten couldn't see for more than ten feet or so.

"I better get going," Neji nodded. "If I don't get home soon, I don't think I'll be able to."

Tenten bit her lip to stop herself but she couldn't help it.

"You can stay here," she offered. "It's not like it'll be anything scandalous, just a friend offering a friend a place to stay for the night because they're friends and it's a friendly thing to do."

Tenten felt like hitting herself in the head so hard that she lost consciousness. Why was she rambling about friends?

"Thank you," Neji accepted, an amused look appearing on his face. "You're such a _friend_ for being so _friendly."_

"Are you making fun of me?" Tenten glared at him.

"Maybe," Neji looked innocent.

Tenten punched him lightly and intensified her glare.

"I couldn't help it," Neji insisted. "You're just so damn _friendly_."

As they entered the apartment, Neji knew it felt like something perfectly natural, home, to be specific.

"Um, I only have one bed," she frowned. "We'll just sleep as far apart as possible."

Neji thought it was interesting that she hadn't just offered to sleep on the floor, but he had no qualms about sleeping with her. What was he thinking?! No, he meant in the same bed. Not like that, of course. Even if _he_ felt that way, she obviously didn't. Not that it mattered, because he didn't feel that way.

He stayed outside while she changed and finally they went to bed. She fell asleep soon, but Neji was restless. He tossed and turned at the thought that Tenten was right there next to him. If he was to reach out, he would touch her. And that thought was driving him crazy.

"Tenten!" he whispered.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"I love you," Neji confessed awkwardly.

She sat up in bed, eyes wide.

"What?!" Tenten exclaimed, staring at him.

"Don't make me repeat it," Neji scoffed. "You heard me the first time. I just thought you should know."

Was this really the guy who had just said that he loved her? Here was the regular Neji, slightly arrogant, but lovable all the same.

"Okay," she mumbled. "I love you too. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay," Neji smirked.

They woke up the next morning and Neji's arm was around Tenten in a carefree manner. Because she didn't want to be totally awkward about this, she got up and made breakfast.

Neji stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Did you mean it?" Tenten asked quietly.

"Don't make me repeat it," Neji responded.

"That's my man," Tenten groaned. "As annoying as ever."

Neji didn't give a response, so the slightly irritated Tenten sauntered over to him.

He was taken aback when she quickly crashed her lips onto his, leaving him reeling.

"That'll teach you to be annoying," Tenten smiled, not surprised when he pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
